Christmas Bells Are Ringing 2
by MoowitMi324
Summary: It's Christmas time and our favorite characters are celebrating the only way they know how...with singing and dancing.  I dont own any of these songs!
1. I'll Be Home For Christmas

A/N: It's Christmas time! I decided to do a sequel to my first Christmas fic because I enjoy doing short stories. the first chapter I'll Be Home for Christmas will be sung the same as the Rascal Flatts' version.

Disclaimer: I dont own Rent and I dont own these songs!

Christmas Bells Are Ringing 2

Chapter 1: I'll Be Home for Christmas

It was Christmas Eve and Joanne was in Chicago for a banquet her boss was having. She had planned be home by Christmas Eve morning so that she and Maureen could bake cookies, watch Christmas movies, and get drunk off Eggnog. As she sat In the airport, it was announced that her flight was delayed.

"Damn." She said to herself. "Mo is not going to like this."

The lawyer pulled out her cell phone to call her girlfriend. Too her surprise, Maureen had picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Pookie!"

"Hey, Honeybear, what are you doing?"

"Watching Single White Female."

"Didn't that just come out in theatres?"

"Yeah."

"Maureen, that's illegal."

"No, it's not! I was just one of the lucky ones to get it on VHS."

"I fear the day I get a call from you in jail."

"Why would I make you my one phone call?" Maureen teased.

"A) I'm your girlfriend and B) I'm a lawyer."

"I love you."

"I love you more." Joanne smiled. "I have to tell you something. Please don't get mad."

"Let me guess. Your flight got delayed."

"Yes."

"Pookie!" Maureen whined. "You're going to miss Christmas , aren't you?"

"No. I promise I won't miss Christmas."

Maureen being the diva that she is hung up the phone. Joanne knew that her girlfriend couldn't stay mad at her for too long so she wasn't worried. She was only worried about making it home in time. The lawyer sat back and began humming a tune. Two women sitting next to her noticed the tune.

"Excuse me…but are you singing I'll Be Home for Christmas?" One woman asked.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites."

"Mine too." The other woman said.

_Joanne_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistle toe_

_And presents under the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home, I'll be home_

_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home, I'll be home_

_If only in my dreams_

_I'm dreamin' tonight_

_Of a place I love_

_Even more than I usually do_

_Women_

_(Usually do)_

_Joanne_

_And although I know_

_It's a long road back_

_I Promise You_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistle toe_

_And presents under the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home, I'll be home_

_If only in my dreams_

A/N: If you'd like you can go back and read my first one. i hope you enjoyed. the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Christmas Baby Please Come Home

Chapter 2: Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

At the loft, Roger and Mimi sat on the couch observing Mark playing with his camera across from them. It was most entertaining thing they had seen that day and that wasn't a good thing. Maureen opened the loft door, threw her purse on the floor, and collapsed on the couch between Mimi and Roger.

"Wow, Mimi, there is a huge wall between us. This isn't good for our relationship." Roger said in a sarcastic tone.

"Roger, I feel like we're getting to close." Mimi said returning the sarcasm.

"You two had no problem getting close this morning…." Mark mumbled.

"You know, Mark…" Maureen started. "If you would stop being bitter and get over me….maybe…just maybe….you could find someone to get close to."

"Oh burn."

"Shut up, Roger." Mark demanded as he turned to face the wall like a child.

"Whoa, Mo, what's up with you?" Mimi asked.

"Joanne's flight was delayed and she's going to miss Christmas." Maureen said laying her head on Roger's shoulder.

"Mo, what type of shampoo do you use?" Roger asked.

"Something I took out of your bathroom."

"That's what I thought….can I have it back, please?"

"I'll think about it."

"Did she say she wasn't going to be home for Christmas?" Mimi asked getting back on topic.

"No…"

Mark rolled his eyes. "So dramatic…"

"I'm going to pretend he isn't in the room." Maureen told her friends.

"That's ok. We had to sale our TV last week so we just use Mark's holiday bitterness as our entertainment." Mimi reassured.

" I just want my Pookie home!" Maureen said before standing up

She slowly dragged her feet towards the window.

_Roger and Mimi_

_Christmas_

_Maureen_

_The snow's coming down_

_Roger and Mimi_

_Christmas_

_Maureen_

_I'm watching it fall_

_Roger and Mimi_

_Christmas_

_Maureen (looks down at the streets)_

_Lots of people around_

_Roger and Mimi_

_Christmas_

_Maureen _

_Baby please come home_

Maureen exits the loft with Roger and Mimi following behind her. Mark decides to come along.

_Roger and Mimi_

_Christmas_

_Maureen _

_The church bells in town_

_Roger and Mimi_

_Christmas_

_Maureen_

_All ringing in song_

_Roger and Mimi_

_Christmas_

_Maureen_

_Full of happy sounds_

_Roger and Mimi _

_Christmas_

_Maureen_

_Baby please come home_

Collins and Angel meet them outside of the building.

"Hey, we were about to get you all out of the house." Angel said with her arm around Collins.

"Come on bitches, let's go get drunk!" Collins said grabbing Mark by the hand and pulling him.

A group of carolers were smiling and singing Deck the Halls.

"I love that song….so happy and gay." Angel said.

"Where's Joanne?" Collins asked.

Maureen started to get even more sad. They began to walk to The Life

_Maureen_

_They're singing "Deck The Halls"_

_But it's not like Christmas at all_

_Cuz I remember when you were here_

_And all the fun we had last year_

_Everyone_

_(Christmas)_

_Maureen_

_Pretty lights on the tree_

_Everyone_

_(Christmas)_

_Maureen_

_I'm watching them shine_

_Everyone_

_(Christmas)_

_Maureen_

_You should be here with me_

_Everyone_

_(Christmas)_

_Maureen_

_Baby please come home_

_There singing deck the halls_

_But it's not like Christmas at all_

_Cuz I remember when you were here_

_And all the fun we had last year_

_Everyone_

_(Christmas)_

_Maureen_

_If there was a way_

_Everyone_

_(Christmas)_

_Maureen_

_I'd hold back this tear_

_Everyone_

_(Christmas)_

_Maureen_

_But it's Christmas day_

_Everyone_

_(Please)_

Finally Mark had had enough of the singing and dancing.

_Mark_

_Please!_

_Everyone_

_(Please)_

_Mark_

_Please!_

_Everyone_

_(Please)_

_Mark!_

_Please_

_Everyone_

_(Please)_

_Mark_

_Please!_

"Mark, shut up….this is my song." Maureen said as the music and dancing stopped.

"Sorry….."

_Maureen_

_Baby please come home_

_Everyone_

_(Christmas)_

_Maureen_

_Baby please come home_

_Everyone_

_(Christmas)_

_Maureen_

_Baby please come home_

_Everyone_

_(Christmas)_

_Maureen_

_Baby please come home_

Once they arrived at The Life, they pushed the table together and ordered their wine and beer. Angel and Mimi happen to look at the front door when they saw who had just walked in. They looked over at Maureen who stared blankly at her beer.

"Maureen….you might want to turn around." Mimi said.

Maureen turned around and standing at the door was Joanne.

"Pookie!"

The diva ran over to her girlfriend and attacked her with hugs and kisses.

"I ended up getting home sooner than I thought." Joanne said smiling.

"I knew you wouldn't miss Christmas."

"Didn't you think I wasn't going to make it?" Joanne asked with a confused look on her face.

"Pookie, you know I'm a drama queen."


	3. You're a Mean One, Mr Grinch

Chapter 3: You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch

After drinking and partying at The Life Café, The bohos decided to go to the loft to finish their fun. Maureen couldn't keep her hands off of her girlfriend, Angel and Mimi couldn't stop giggling and chatting, and Roger and Collins pretended to fight around the loft. Mark sat In the corner playing with his camera once again. He looked at his friends and couldn't understand why he wasn't in the Christmas spirit as they were. Everything and everyone had annoyed him the last few days. The Filmmaker got up from his seat and walked towards his bedroom.

"Mark, where are you going, boy?" Collins asked after punching Roger In the arm.

"Sleep."

"Markie, what is your problem! You're acting so weird!" Maureen shouted.

"Is there something you want for Christmas that you can't get?" Joanne asked.

"Joanne, I'm Jewish!"

"Someone's a Grinch…" Mimi said.

_Collins_

_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch_

_You really are a heel,_

_You're as cuddly as a cactus; you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch,_

_You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!_

_Angel_

_You're a monster, Mr. Grinch,_

_Your heart's an empty hole,_

_Your brain is full of spiders; you have garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch,_

_Collins_

_I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!_

_Mimi_

_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch,_

_You have termites in your smile,_

_You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch,_

_Angel_

_Given a choice between the two of you I'd take the seasick crocodile!_

_Joanne_

_You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch,_

_You're the king of sinful sots,_

_Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Mr. Grinch,_

_Mimi_

_You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!_

_Roger_

_You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch,_

_With a nauseous super "naus"!,_

_You're a crooked dirty jockey and you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. Grinch,_

_Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful_

_Joanne_

_Assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!_

_Maureen_

_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch,_

_You're a nasty wasty skunk,_

_Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Grinch,_

_The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,_

_Everyone_

_Stink, stank, stunk!_

"Ok, that's enough with the singing! That's not even a real Christmas song!" Mark said.

"How would you know? You're Jewish…remember?" Joanne couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you guys really wanna know why I'm being such an ass?"

"YES!" Everyone said with relief.

Mark took a seat on the piece of wood they called a coffee table and crossed his right leg over his left. His friends sat on the edge of their seats.

"I've lost my muse." That's all the filmmaker said. "2 years ago I had a documentary completed and it made me feel like I was on top of the world. Now, every time I pick up my camera I feel pathetic."

"Awe, Mark, you'll find a new muse." Angel said hugging her friend.

"There are tons of important issues you can document." Roger said.

"Same-Sex Marriage…" Collins suggested.

"Business Women in a man's world…" Suggested Joanne

"Struggling musicians…" Roger said.

"The life of a stripper…"

"Drag Queens ..."

"Me."

Everyone stared at Maureen for a moment.

"Thanks, you guys….I'll stop being a Grinch and get in the spirit. …even though I'm Jewish." Mark said smiling.

A/N: Please review!


	4. Christmas Medley

A/N: I decided to do my own little christmas medley. it's not quite strung together, but hey I did it my way. haha enjoy!

Chapter 4: A little Christmas Medley

Benny's sitting outside in his Range Rover, listening to Christmas music, he didn't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with so he decided to ask the bohos if he can spend the holidays with them. Snow began to blow beautifully through streets as kids played in the streets and elders tried to get in their homes. Before Benny, turned the car off his favorite Christmas song came on the radio.

_Benny_

_Oh the weather outside is frightful _

_But the fire is so delightful _

_And since we've no place to go _

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

In the loft, Mark, Roger, and Mimi are in the kitchen baking cookies and brownies. Mark hums a little song.

"Is that Mark humming a Christmas song?" Mimi asked.

"I declare!" Roger said in a fake southern accent.

The couple laughed.

_Mark_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year._

_With the kids jingle belling,_

_and everyone telling you,_

_"Be of good cheer,"_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year._

_Benny (coming up the stairs)_

_It doesn't show signs of stopping _

_And I've bought some corn for popping _

_The lights are turned way down low _

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

_Mark and Roger _

_There'll be parties for hosting,_

_marshmallows for toasting and_

_caroling out in the snow._

_there'll be scary ghost stories and_

_tales of the glories of Christmases_

_long, long ago._

_Benny (at the door)_

_When we finally kiss goodnight _

_How I'll hate going out in the storm! _

_But if you'll really hold me tight _

_All the way home I'll be warm_

Before Benny can even knock on the door, a voice stops him in his tracks.

"Seriously, Benny? You are going to harass us on Christmas!"

"Hi, Maureen. …I'm not here for rent…"

"Bullshit!" Maureen said pushing the landlord out of the way to knock on the door.

"Honeybear….be nice….it's Christmas…." Joanne said calm and carelessly as she brush passed Benny as well.

Mimi opened the door greeting Maureen and Joanne with hugs and kisses.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Fleece Nevada!" Maureen said cheerfully.

"Fleece Nevada?" Everyone asked.

"You know what I mean!" Maureen said, as she walked to the kitchen.

Mimi went to close the door, but quickly realized Benny standing there.

"hi.." Benny said in a shy tone.

"Hola….what are you doing here?"

Benny attempted to answer but was interrupted by Roger. "We're giving you your rent next week, ok?"

"Roger, I'm not asking for rent…I took care of it… you won't have to pay rent for the next 13 months…"

"Are you serious?" asked Mimi.

"Yes."

"Come inside." Roger said quickly changing his attitude.

The rocker ever had a smile to let Benny know he wasn't going to kill him. Maureen, Joanne and Mark sat in the kitchen speechless.

"I'm sorry to just show up unannounced….but I have no one to spend Christmas with and I thought I'd try spending with people who used to be my friends and family…." Benny said with a warm smile.

It had been years since Mark, Roger, and Maureen had seen this side of their old roommate. His actions gave them faith in Christmas miracles. They had heard around the Village that Benny and his wife had divorced early in the year and knew that he had been kind of a loner for a while, but didn't know that he was this lonely.

"Benny, you're welcomed here anytime…as long as you don't kick us out on the streets." Mark said with a laugh.

"Thank you."

"I don't know what's wrong with me…but I want to have a group hug." Maureen said as she ate from the bowel of cookie dough.

Everyone stared at the diva with surprised looks on their faces.

"oh what the hell…it's Christmas!" Roger said before grapping Benny into a hug,

They all got together in a big group hug. Collins and Angel burst through the door

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BIT-whoa…what's going on here.." Collins froze.

"Is that Benny in the middle of a big group hug?" Angel asked.

"Hey, guys.." Benny said with a smile.

"This is already a unforgettable Christmas!" Angel said as she joined the group hug.

_Angel_

_Hang all the mistletoe_

_I'm gonna get to know you better, yeah_

_This Christmas_

_Collins_

_And as we trim the tree_

_How much fun it's gonna be together, yeah ha_

_This Christmas_

_Mimi _

_Fireside is blazing bright_

_Joanne_

_We're caroling through the night_

_Everyone_

_And this Christmas, will be yeah_

_A very special Christmas, for me yeah_

_Roger_

_Presents and cards are here_

_My world is filled with cheer and you, ohh yeah_

_This Christmas_

_Mark_

_And as I look around_

_Your eyes outshine the town, they do_

_This Christmas_

_Benny_

_Fireside is blazing bright_

_Joanne_

_We're caroling through the night_

_Everyone_

_And this Christmas, will be_

_A very special Christmas, for me yeah_

_They broke away from their hug and began dancing around the loft together._

_Joanne_

_Candles burnin' low,_

_Lot's of mistle toe._

_Lot'sof snow and ice,_

_Eveywhere we go._

_Choirs singin' carols,_

_Right outside my door._

_All these things and more_

_Everyone_

_(All these things and more)_

_Joanne_

_That's what Christmas means to me my love_

_Everyone_

_(That's what Christmas means to me my love)_

_Mimi_

_And ya know what I mean_

_I see your smilin' face_

_Like I never seen before_

_Even though I love ya madly_

_It seems I love you more_

_And little cards you give me_

_Will touch my heart for sure_

_All these things and more, darling_

_Everyone_

_(All these things and more)_

_Mimi_

_Whoah!_

_That's what Christmas means to me my love_

_Everyone_

_(That's what Christmas means to me my love)_

_Collins_

_I feel like runnin' wild_

_As eaches and a little child_

_Greet you neath the mistle toe_

_Kiss you once and then some more_

_And wish you a Merry Christmas baby_

_And such happiness in the comin' year_

_Oh baby_

_Mark_

_Let's deck the halls with holly_

_Sing sweet silent night_

_Fill a sheet with angel hair_

_And pretty, pretty lights_

_Go to seep and wake up_

_Just before daylight_

_Everyone_

_All these things and more, baby_

_That's what Christmas means to me my love_

"Simply having a wonderful Christmas time…." Mark sang to himself as he pulled out his camera.

The filmmaker had found his muse and was ready to start filming.

The bohos spent the rest of Christmas partying, opening presents, and enjoying each other's company.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I decided to end the story right here. I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas.


End file.
